<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Teasing On Stream by Kayluh1915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875586">No More Teasing On Stream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915'>Kayluh1915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't look at me...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin teases Ryan while in the middle of streaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Teasing On Stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update 10/12/2020: I am aware of the things that have come forward about Ryan, but have decided to leave my fics up. If you would like more context on what happened or just want to know my thoughts on the situation, you can watch <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmmZkUfr-xE"> this video </a> to get up to speed or read my full <a href="https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/631560419987881984/update"> thoughts and opinions </a> on the matter. This situation is truly terrible. A disgusting revelation, but I worked hard on these stories and feel that it's wrong to just toss them to the side because we were all duped. Either way, I  just hope that we start to heal from this soon.<br/>____________________</p><p>This is all <a href="https://twitter.com/myfancysocks">Bailee's</a> fault... blame him...</p><p>Along with:<br/><a href="https://and-no-thats-not-hyperbole.tumblr.com/post/626252042913120256/bruh-i-opened-my-camera-roll-to-this-and-instinct">This Baby</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BaABQJPl3OM/">This Picture</a><br/><a href="https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/626300100015161344/i-need-all-of-this-to-come-off-very-soon">...and This Video</a></p><p>Comments are welcomed and encouraged, yadda yadda yadda, follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/">@kayluh1915</a></p><p>*sighs* I'm going to hell...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin's nails sunk into the couch cushions, gripping them and the throw blanket tightly as he felt Ryan slip inside him. He had been waiting all day long for this, begging the older man via text messages to drop everything and come fuck him… even while Ryan had been in the middle of streaming. Not that he was complaining, he just wished he’d had the time to give Gavin what he wanted earlier.</p><p>Though they had adjusted to working from home during the pandemic, they were both still extremely busy streaming at a minimum three times a week, recording videos, podcasts, and even taking on some editing. On top of that, Gavin was also trying to keep The Slow Mo Guys channel up and running without Dan coming in all while still handling a majority of the UK side of business.</p><p>It had been Gavin’s day off, his first one after working for a week and a half straight. He spent the majority of his day playing video games on the couch, curled up with Smee and their dalmatian, Blaze. He had been content with that until the game he was playing showed a sex scene.</p><p>Naturally, it persuaded him to think of his own sex life which had been pretty baren the past week. He had given Ryan a messy blowjob before bed one night and has been eaten out once or twice before they went live, but that was about it. It felt like forever since Gavin had last been fucked by his boyfriend and the video game did a good job of reminding him of it.</p><p>The first text came through while Ryan and the crew were in the middle of playing Ark, his phone buzzing softly on his desk and lighting up. He pried his eyes away from the game for a split second to read the message, expecting it to be his mom or something but was caught off guard by the letters Gavin had sent him.</p><p>“Come fuck me.” It read simply as if the task was something as simple as fetching something for him. Ryan swallowed hard, turning his attention back to the game in an attempt to not give away his sudden arousal.</p><p>It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to leave the stream for a few moments to “use the bathroom” or something, but he had missed having sex with Gavin as well and wanted to take him properly without the stress of having a stream to return to. So, he waited.</p><p>Gavin’s desperate texts continued over the next hour and a half, each one making the blush on Ryan’s cheeks darker and his dick harder. He had gone almost completely silent by the end of the stream, none of his coworkers picking up on it. He did, however, see several people in the chat notice.</p><p>They were wrapping up when Gavin had sent the last one, this one with a photo attached. Gavin was leaned back on the couch, his face hidden from view while his fingers played with his clit. He was soaked, the light from the nearby TV making his folds glisten.</p><p>“God, I’m so wet for you, Rye. I need you so bad.”</p><p>That did it.</p><p>Ryan hastily made up some excuse to leave the stream a full 20 minutes early, not really remembering what he had said as he bolted out of the office and made a beeline for the living room, tripping over a pair of converse and one of Blaze’s toys in the process.</p><p>When Ryan came around the corner, he was met with yet another surprise when Gavin looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. The beard he had been growing for the better part of nine months was gone, leaving only a light stubble on his cheeks. Gavin had talked about how the beard was getting annoying and that he had planned to shave it off, but he hadn’t expected him to do it on one of his days off.</p><p>“You shaved,” Ryan muttered, Gavin snorting a laugh.</p><p>“I’ve been begging you to come shag me for almost two hours and that’s the first thing you say to me?” Ryan smiled back at him, taking in Gavin’s clean face as he made his way around the couch to sit next to the Brit.</p><p>“Wasn’t expecting you to use a day off to revert back to your 12-year-old self.” Ryan purred into his ear, his hand trailing down to Gavin’s folds to trail his fingers through the wetness.</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like you’re complaining.” Gavin moaned, tilting his head to the side while Ryan placed gentle kisses to his neck.</p><p>“Didn’t say it was a bad thing, did I?” He gruffed, face still pressed to Gavin’s throat as he stuck two fingers into Gavin’s wet opening. The younger man groaned loudly, his hand going up to Ryan’s head to take off the hat he was still wearing. He tossed it behind the couch and came back to lace his fingers into the salt and sand locks.</p><p>Ryan curled the tips of his fingers, hitting the spot he was looking for his first try. Gavin was squirming, somehow growing even wetter at Ryan’s ministrations.</p><p>“Please…” He begged, tugging on Ryan’s hair even harder. “Fuck me.” Ryan removed his fingers, both digits dripping as he sunk his teeth into Gavin’s neck.</p><p>“As you wish, Darling.” Ryan stood to remove his jeans and underwear, Gavin getting on his hands and knees as he did so. Ryan crawled behind him, holding onto his hip with one hand as he lined himself up with the other. He ran the tip over Gavin’s folds, soaking it instantly.</p><p>“God, look how eager you are,” Ryan growled, watching his now wet dick catch some light from the TV still playing whatever Gavin had been watching. He couldn’t resist him any longer, sliding into Gavin’s opening easily with a deep breath of pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck!” Gavin gasped, pressing back so his hips could be flush with Ryan.</p><p>“God, Gav.” He moaned, hands holding onto his hips tightly as he set a fast rhythm. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it Dear? Huh? Wanted me to fucking plow you into this couch?” Gavin nodded, presenting himself even more. Ryan took his right hand and tangled his fingers into the Brit’s long hair, yanking his head back forcefully. Gavin let out a sharp gasp, feeling Ryan’s fingertips dig even deeper into his hip.</p><p>“Answer me.” He growled.</p><p>“Yes…” Gavin moaned, his voice strained as the sensation of Ryan pulling his hair drove him wild. “T-this is exactly what I wanted. Please don’t stop.” Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for them to get close to finishing. With Ryan hitting all the right spots and Gavin squeezing him tightly, it was only a matter of time after a week of almost nothing between them.</p><p>“Ry… Ryan… F-faster… Please, I’m gonna…” Ryan tugged on Gavin’s locks even harder, forcing his head back further and cutting him off in the middle of his pleas.</p><p>“Yeah? You gonna cum on my cock while I fill you up?” Gavin groaned louder, his climax approaching quicker at the thought of Ryan cumming in him.</p><p>“Yes! Please, give me your cum! Please, please!” He babbled, hearing Ryan growl low in his throat one last time and taking both hands to pull Gavin back to the hilt. The warmth expanding in his abdomen pushed Gavin over as well, his quivering opening milking Ryan’s dick as his arms buckled out from underneath him. It was the longest orgasm he’d had in a while, the waves almost seeming as if they were never going to stop.</p><p>When he finally did come down, he was laying on his side, gentle fingers caressing his hips and upper thigh.</p><p>“You back?” Ryan asked, his chest vibrating against Gavin’s spine.</p><p>“Yeah.” He muttered, another post-orgasmic throb shooting through his body as he felt Ryan pull out. Cum mixed with his own fluids drooled out of his abused hole, feeling Ryan breathe a sigh of content on his shoulder at the sight before he pressed a kiss to it.</p><p>“You did amazing, Dear. Although, maybe don’t tease me on stream next time? I had such a hard time hiding how badly I wanted to leave.” Gavin chuckled weakly.</p><p>“Maybe don’t wait a week to shag me next time and I won’t have to.”</p><p>That Friday, Ryan and Gavin were teased relentlessly both by chat and by their coworkers. Ryan’s makeshift excuse to leave early was that he had to help Gavin make a sandwich. Ryan swore to Gavin that his excuse sounded way better than that when he was horny, but to everyone else, it was hilariously stupid.</p><p>What made it even worse was that he had also forgotten to end the Zoom call. He had muted the mic to the audience, thankfully, but Micheal raging that he could hear Gavin moaning was enough.</p><p>“Alright. No more teasing on stream…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>